


|Red Tulips| sbi fic |

by IDontCare_0



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt, sbi - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, All Platonic - Freeform, Angst, Bruises, Bullying, Child Abuse, Clay | Dream & Technoblade rivals, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Good Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, How Do I Tag, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), It's a slow start but it will get better, Jschatt and Wilbur are best friends, Long-Haired Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned suicide, Minecraft, Panic Attacks, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Past Abuse, Physical hurt/comfort, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Siblings, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo and Tommy are best friends, Trust Issues, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, chosen family, cigarette burns, he's trying, mcyt - Freeform, sbi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontCare_0/pseuds/IDontCare_0
Summary: Finally he managed to pull himself on his feet and slowly went to the main entrance. Everyone was in the cafeteria, probably dinner, Tommy wasn't hungry. Now that everyone is eating he can go upstairs and lay down for a little.He saw someone at the reception in the corner of his eye. He wasn't interested.The boy walked upstairs and to the room where he slept.In a matter of seconds Tommy fell into deep sleep, not knowing what was going to happen.__________________________OrTommy has a bad childhood, sbi come to the rescue! Damien is a bitch and you'll know why!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Technoblade & Clay | Dream, TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Technoblade, Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Jschlatt, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbut Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 16
Kudos: 254





	1. Old Swing

**Author's Note:**

> hi people of the internet :) 
> 
> Are you hungry for some good old sbi 4/4 family dynamics? Fret no more!  
> Here I present to you a fic written by a polish girl in english language!
> 
> I have fun writing and i hope this is somewhat readable.
> 
> please be nice in the comments if i spelled something wrong ;'3
> 
> New chapters probably every Sunday, so be prepared for more!

Tommy woke up early today. His eyes were still half closed when he looked at his barely working phone.  
  
It seems to be almost 6 am, but who the hell knows if the clock in this junk was working properly, so it might as well be 3am, considering how dark it is outside.  
  
The boy got out of bed and touched the cold tiles of the floor with his bare feet.  
  
Tommy wasn't a morning person, he still felt a bit tired, but he didn't feel like having a nightmare today.  
  
Flashbacks from last night flouted his head, but he shrugged them off.  
  
He got out of bed and slowly dressed himself up, trying not to wake the others. He was sharing a room with ten other kids after all.  
  
Not like they were his friends, or something. But most of them here were his so called "bullies" and he was CERTAIN he did not want to wake them up. The other ones just didn't want to talk to him, he didn't know the reason. Why were all orphanages like this?  
  
Anyhow, the cafeteria was still locked for sure. He didn't feel hungry anyway. He knew where he wanted to go, it was the best time actually. Behind the orphanage there was a crappy playground, where they never let children go for some reason. It wasn't broken or anything! It didn't even look that old! They just didn't want them to have fun, he guessed.  
  
But since it was still very dark outside, everyone was asleep, no one was checking the playground, it was perfect!  
  
Tommy is used to doing this. He never got caught, so he felt pretty confident. It's not like he had to be worry about security systems, the place was too cheap to afford it.  
  
As always, he put on his red, slightly torn boots and crept out of the room. He checked the corridor, looking for a sign of anyone. When he was sure it was clear, he started slowly walking towards the staircase.  
  
The orphanage looked more like a prison than a place for kids. Every wall in the building had a bland yellow wallpaper, covered in dust. Floors were also the same. Disgusting green terracotta.  
  
This place was making him sick, literally. He was sure that these black spots in corners were mould.  
  
It didn't actually look like a prison, but Tommy liked to call it that way, because of one thing. There were fucking BARS in the windows. Every. Single. One.  
  
Anyhow, the boy walked down the big stairs and found himself on the 1st floor. On the left there was the reception, on the right, the cafeteria and a little hall leading to the storeroom. The room was never closed, even for the night. It's because they lost the key or something, he didn't know.  
  
The important thing in this room filled with boxes and brooms was a window. It was the only one without bars, AND it led straight to the playground. Perfect.  
  
Tommy took one of the boxes and paced it next to the window, so he could easily get on top of it and open the window. He crawled out the window and hit the ground on the other side. It didn't hurt though.  
  
He got up and started walking towards the metal slides. The night wasn't cold, but it wasn't warm either. It was nice. The boy forgot to wear a coat, so he was grateful.  
  
He walked to his favourite place, the swings that looked older than everything else. That didn't matter, they were still doing their job well.  
  
Tommy sat on one of the swings and began to sway back and forth.  
  
He let his mind drift away.  
  
Tommy never really stayed in one place for long. He got into the current orphanage like three weeks ago. And everytime he got adopted, he was sent away not so long after that.  
Mostly all of the biological children of people that adopted him were just some jealous assholes. And if parents caught him shouting at their "angels" he was immediately sent back.  
Not even letting him explain.  
  
It was still better then the mean ones. First day they acted like they're nice and all, the next day they shout at you and tell you to clean the whole household without food. And if you're too slow, they'll beat you.  
  
It reminded him of his home and he didn't like it.  
  
Tommy shook his head.  
  
Usually child care found out quickly, but sometimes he had to live in such conditions for months, which left him with a lot of scars and bruises.  
  
He was so tired of moving in and out, from place to place.  
It made him anxious.  
  
He never felt safe anywhere, because he knew he'd be somewhere else soon. They never let him get used to something. He felt like he was in EVERY. SINGLE. TOWN in Britain.  
  
Tommy heard something.  
  
The boy opened his eyes, it wasn't dark anymore!  
How long has he sat there?!  
  
Then he saw the cause of the noise. He saw three bigger boys coming towards him. Tommy knew them well, they picked on him from the day he got here.  
  
He didn't want to stay there any longer. He got up from the swing and started going towards the main entrance. He was almost there when he got pulled back by their worryingly strong hands. The biggest guy, Damien threw him to the ground. He grunted as he tried to pull himself up in panic, but got immediately kicked back.  
  
"What are you doing here so early Thomas?!" One of them asked.  
  
"Playing on a playground like a baby! No wonder no one talks to you, you're such a fucking weirdo." Another laughed.  
  
"It's our place you dumbass!"  
Damien pulled out a pocket knife and put it against his skin. When the boy felt sharp pain he couldn't help but scream. Instantly got punched in the face by the other guy.  
  
" Shut up you cry baby! For once in your worthless life!"  
  
They started kicking him with laughter, and throwing rocks at him.  
  
He got kicked in his stomach way too hard for it to be good. Tommy didn't know when but he was met by darkness.  
  
When he woke up he felt like shit. He really wanted to go back to sleep but he knew it was stupid, and someone will eventually find him and ask him questions.  
  
Slowly he managed to sit on the grass and look at himself, searching for injuries. It wasn't that bad as last time. Only three cuts. They weren't bleeding anymore, so that's good.  
  
Bruises all over him, mostly his stomach. No one will notice, he already had a lot of those when he got here. 

  
Finally he managed to pull himself on his feet and slowly went to the main entrance. Everyone was in the cafeteria, probably dinner, Tommy wasn't hungry. Now that everyone is eating he can go upstairs and lay down for a little.  
  
He saw someone at the reception in the corner of his eye. He wasn't interested.  
  
The boy walked upstairs and to the room where he slept.  
  
In a matter of seconds Tommy fell into deep sleep, not knowing what was going to happen.


	2. Yet Another surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally he managed to pull himself on his feet and slowly went to the main entrance. Everyone was in the cafeteria, probably dinner, Tommy wasn't hungry. Now that everyone is eating he can go upstairs and lay down for a little.
> 
> He saw someone at the reception in the corner of his eye. He wasn't interested.
> 
> The boy walked upstairs and to the room where he slept.
> 
> In a matter of seconds Tommy fell into deep sleep, not knowing what was going to happen.
> 
> __________________________  
> Or  
> Tommy has a bad childhood, sbi come to the rescue! Damien is a bitch and you'll know why!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again people of the internet!
> 
> I never thought that many people would be interested in reading this, and I'm very happy to have You all here! :)  
> Thanks for all the comments and Kudos! Really appreciate it!
> 
> Uh next chapter, hope you like it.
> 
> Remember, new chapters every Sunday!  
> Ok, have a good day/night! :D

Phil looked over documents of a child, named Damien Johnson. He was 15 and seemed to be a nice kid.   
  
Phil always wanted to take care of someone, or something. When he was younger he always looked over little things like plants, animals and things like that. But when he got older he understood that his biggest dream was to become a father.   
  
He already had his two sons that he also adopted, Wilbur and Techno.They'll always be his little sunshines. Phil didn't notice how alone he was before he got them. The house was always so quiet and empty.   
  
Lately his sons told him it would be nice to have a little brother. Wilbur didn't want to have a little kid in the house, just someone at the age of 15, maybe 16. He didn't say why, but that's okay.   
  
The man was about to ask the receptionist about Damien when he saw a little boy coming through the main door. He was about to shrug it off but then he saw that the boy was very pale and he thought he saw a black eye. The blond stopped to look at the canteen, but didn't proceed to go in. Instead he went upstairs, where Phil guessed where the bedrooms. That's strange.   
  
Phil looked at the receptionist and asked,   
  
"Did You see that boy?"   
  
"Huh, which one?" The girl asked.   
  
"The one that just went through the main entrance, did you see him? Blond hair, red hoodie?" Phil tried to describe.   
  
"Oh no, no i didn't, sorry. But if you're interested I could try and find him." She said.   
  
Phil nodded his head. Receptionist started calling someone. He didn't know why, but that kid seemed to need help more than Damien. He felt bad for thinking this way, everyone in this place needed help, but he felt something drew him to that boy.   
  
After a couple of minutes the girl pulled out a file and gave it to him. There was a picture of a little boy with blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. It was the boy he saw. Phil started reading the document.   
  
His name was Thomas Simons and he was 12. He'd already have been to 16 other families but he was always kicked out shortly after. Phil frowned. Some of the people that took him where abusive towards the him.   
  
His biological father was in prison, and his mother died by suicide.   
  
Then Phil looked up and noticed that the young girl was looking at him sadly.   
  
"We weren't able to write more about his real family, Tommy refused to talk about what happened, even with the therapist." She said.   
  
Phil nodded slowly. Gosh, that didn't look good.   
  
There was silence for a moment.   
  
"I would like to meet him, possibly tomorrow if that's okay"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Tommy felt someone shaking his arm, he felt himself slip back into reality. He opened his eyes and tried to get used to the light.   
  
The boy looked at the person that woke him up, and saw it was one of the girls that worked here. A tall and pale woman in long green skirt, ginger curly hair and red glasses. Her name was Susan. She was nice to him from the day of his appearance.   
  
"Hello miss.." Tommy said, still half asleep.   
  
He decided to sit up to not fall asleep while she talks. He immediately felt sharp pain in his body but managed to hide it.   
  
"Hello Tommy, sorry for bothering you, but there's something important you need to know." Susan smiled at him.   
  
Tommy immediately felt a dark, cold hole growing in his stomach. Was he leaving again? He just gets to know where everything is!   
  
"There's someone who would like to meet you tomorrow, so prepare." She clapped her hands in excitement.   
  
She was happy for him.   
  
Tommy got out from his bed and quickly started looking for his good clothes with a big smile on his face. He also looked excited. Susan looked at him proud. She laughed once more before saying.   
  
"He'll be here tomorrow at 10 am. Don't forget!"   
  
Then she left the room.   
  
There was no one in the room with him, so he let himself take off his mask. He stopped smiling and sat on his bed again.   
  
Great, just great. Why couldn't he stay in one place for more than a couple weeks? Why did the world hate him so much?   
  
It was always the same.   
  
He goes somewhere, he does something stupid, he gets kicked out, he goes back to the orphanage. What was the point in even leaving? He's gonna come back anyway.   
  
Tommy didn't want to find his stupid clothes, he'll worry about that tommorow. He just wanted to sleep.   
  
So he did, he laid his aching body on the bed again. But his sleep wasn't so peaceful like it was before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That whole writing thing is fun  
> ;)


	3. Not so official meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally he managed to pull himself on his feet and slowly went to the main entrance. Everyone was in the cafeteria, probably dinner, Tommy wasn't hungry. Now that everyone is eating he can go upstairs and lay down for a little.
> 
> He saw someone at the reception in the corner of his eye. He wasn't interested.
> 
> The boy walked upstairs and to the room where he slept.
> 
> In a matter of seconds Tommy fell into deep sleep, not knowing what was going to happen.
> 
> __________________________  
> Or  
> Tommy has a bad childhood, sbi come to the rescue! Damien is a bitch and you'll know why!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)
> 
> Thank you all for all the Kudos and comments! 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy today's chapter!
> 
> (chapters every Sunday)

Wilbur was looking at a picture of a little boy with blond hair that his dad let him and his brother see. Techno didn't seem to care that much, but Wilbur was highly confused.   
  
"Dad, he's a baby. I literally said, I don't want a baby in our house." Wilbur looked his father straight in the eyes.   
  
Phil frowned.   
  
"How is he a baby? A baby is like 5 or 6, his 12!" His dad said, confused.   
  
"12 year olds are still babies! They're loud and annoying!" Wilbur was offended.   
  
He didn't want to deal with a child that can't do anything it's self. Kids are always like this, sometimes they can't even make a sandwich and they need you to do it for them. He was never like this. He always had to do things himself. And he is NOT going to work for an annoying little brat.   
  
"You haven't even met him yet, give him a chance." Phil placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a warm smile.   
  
How could he resist that?   
  
"Also Wilbur, I'm sure that it's not only because children are loud, you're also very loud. Tell me what's actually wrong." Phil said in a more serious tone.   
  
Wilbur was about to say something but got cut off by his beloved brother.   
  
"Will is scared that kid will touch his guitar or break it, because that's what children do." Techno said in his monotone voice.   
  
Wilbur felt his face getting red.   
  
"Aww Wilbur don't worry! I'm sure it's going to be ok." Phil pulled his son into a tight hug.   
  
After a while the older man stepped back.   
  
"Now get ready you two! We'll meet in the car!" Phil smiled brightly.   
  
The two went upstairs to dress up.   
  
Wilbur hoped that the child wouldn't be that big of a problem as he thought at first. He also believed in his dad's abilities to change people.   
  
But just to be sure, if that kid moves in, he'll hide his guitar in the closet for sometime.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Tommy woke up a bit later than he wanted to. Basically he needed to run around in order to not miss out on his stupid meeting, that he had to go to. He was nervous, again.   
  
God, he didn't want to prepare clothes yesterday and now he's paying the price!   
  
He quickly got his favourite white and red shirt and some random jeans. He ran out of the room and almost bumped into someone. He tried to not look in the direction of the cafeteria. He didn't eat anything yesterday, and now there's no time to think about food.   
  
When he got to the main hall he saw mrs.Susan was already waiting for him.   
  
"There you are! How was the breakfast? Took you long enough." She asked.   
  
"I-It was great! Thank you! Where are we going?" Tommy had to lie about the breakfast part.   
  
"C'mon they're waiting for you!" Susan said nervously.   
  
"Follow me." She added.   
  
They went to the reception part and turned right, walked through some corridors. Tommy never been here before. Then they stopped in front of a white door. Susan let Tommy prepare, he took some deep breaths. When he assured her he was ready, they finally opened the door.   
  
Inside was a big room with white walls and wooden floors. There was a coffee table in the middle surrounded by three sofas. Three people were sitting on one of them. Tommy noticed four mugs on the table, one probably for him.   
  
He didn't want to look up, he was stressed and didn't want to make eye contact with the three strangers. Maybe it will end faster.   
  
His shoes looked so INTERESTING at the moment.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Phil and his kids were waiting in the meeting room, it was cozy here. One of the staff members made them all tea, and one for Tommy that was supposed to be here soon. Phil was a little nervous. After what he read in the boy's files he knew it would be hard. He was also worried about his eldest son, Wilbur. Phil wanted him to feel comfortable, but he also wanted to help the little boy. He hoped his son would change his mind after this meeting.   
  
They heard the door creak open. All three of them looked up to see the boy himself. He was with a lady that probably worked here.   
  
Tommy didn't look at them yet, he was focused on the room. Then he looked at them for a split second and quickly looked at his shoes nervously.   
  
"Hello you must be Tommy!" Phil tried to start a conversation but he didn't get an answer.   
  
Woman next to the boy looked at him and put her hand on his shoulder, reassuring. Tommy flinched a little. He waited for a moment and said a quiet "Hello.."   
  
"Tommy why don't you sit on one of the sofas? There's tea made for you." She smiled softly.   
  
Tommy looked at three men in front of him making sure he'll be okay. The boy slowly nodded and sat on one of the sofas, hugging his knees close to his chest.   
  
" Alright Tom, I have to go now, but I'll get you when you're done here." She said waving at him.   
  
Tommy's eyes widened, he looked like he wanted to say something, but stopped himself. He seemed so stressed. Phil hoped that the kid would at least say something. He still remembers when they got Techno, he didn't speak even a single word on their first meeting.   
  
When the lady left the room Tommy focused on them, Phil noticed the boy pulling his sleeves in stress.   
  
"Hi Tom! Or would you like us to call you Tommy?" Phil tried to start again. There was silence for a moment.   
  
The boy took a small sip of his tea. Phil thought he's not going to answer.   
  
"Tommy's okay, thank you." He whispered.   
  
"Great! So, my name is Phil and these two are my sons" he said pointing at the other two.   
  
"Techno and Wilbur." He finished. His sons waved to the boy   
  
Tommy looked at them suspiciously.  
There was silence again, Tommy was just looking at them, probably forming an opinion about them. Trying to find out their personalities by just scanning them from head to toes.   
  
"Would you like to tell us something about yourself?" Phil asked softly.   
  
The boy made eye contact with him, like he was considering it.   
  
"What do you want me to say? " Tommy asked quietly, it sounded almost like he was scared he'll wake someone up.   
  
Phil thought about it for a moment.   
  
"Anything you want bud! Maybe you have a hobby? A favourite food? Whatever makes you happy." The man smiled and hoped for the best.   
  
"Favourite food?" Tommy looked confused.   
  
"Yeah, have you ever eaten pancakes?" Phil asked.   
  
Tommy shook his head.   
  
First day that child enters his house he makes pancakes for breakfast.   
  
"Do you have a hobby?" This time Techno decided to ask a question, which surprised Phil because his son was never really interactive, especially with new people.   
  
Tommy also seemed surprised.   
  
"I don't know." The boy answered shortly, still very quiet.   
  
"Sorry." He added quickly and hugged his knees closer to his chest.   
  
That worried Phil more than it was supposed to. A child shouldn't be sorry for something like that! Who made him think it was something he should be ashamed of?   
  
" Hey it's okay! You don't have to be sorry. You have plenty of time to find something for yourself." Phil reassured the kid in front of him.   
  
They sat in silence for a moment, drinking their almost cold tea. He had big hopes for Tommy. There was something about him that made his heart melt. He hoped that he'd open up to them.   
  
Phil looked at his two sons. Techno's face looked the same as always, but somehow seemed interested in the boy. Wilbur on the other hand looked unsure, they'll all talk about it later.   
  
Phil looked at the clock and it turned out the meeting was almost over. They still had one thing for Tommy. Before Phil could even say something the door opened and the lady from earlier came in.   
  
Tommy immediately got up and started walking towards her.   
  
"Wait! Tommy, we have one thing for you!" Phil said quickly.   
  
The kid flinched at the sudden sound and Phil immediately regretted ever raising his voice.   
  
Phil quietly took out a little box from a plastic bag they had. He walked up to the kid and handed him the box. Tommy looked very confused.   
  
"We bought it for you today before we got here, I really hope you'll like it." Phil smiled brightly at the child.   
  
"That's very nice of you! I'm sure he'll like it!" The lady next to Tommy said happily, then looked at him and added.   
  
"What do we say Tommy?" She asked.   
  
"Thank you sir." Tommy mumbled.   
  
"You're very welcome! I hope we'll see each other soon." Phil waved at them when they were leaving, Wilbur and Techno did the same. When the doors closed he turned to the two.   
  
"What do you think boys?"   
  
"I think it's not THAT bad." Wilbur said.   
  
Techno hit him with his elbow.   
  
"Ow! Techno fuck off, okay maybe this kid is different, I didn't thought he'd be this shy or I dunno, quiet." He admitted.   
  
"Yeah, he's really quiet, it's almost worrying." Techno added.   
  
"That's true, but I hope we'll be able to help him. So what Wilbur? Do you like him?" Phil asked his son, he really didn't want Wilbur to feel uncomfortable in the house, so he needed to know if he's doing the right thing.   
  
Wilbur thought for a moment.   
  
"Yeah, yeah I guess I like him."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it?  
> i hope so.


End file.
